wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Awesome
Emperor Awesome is a minor antagonist and a recurring character in Wander Over Yonder. He is one of Lord Hater's greatest rivals. His voice is by Sam Riegel as he first appears in the first episode "The Picnic" with his own army of minions known as the Fist Fighters and with his Battling Dinosaur that shoots fire and lasers. Physical Appearance Emperor Awesome appears as a humanoid with a shark-like head (that has the color scheme of a Killer Whale) with tanned muscles. He also wears a crown on his head due to being an emperor. He has a royal cape with his own logo "A" standing for awesome. He also has two bands, purple-and-pink, on his muscular arms, fingerless gloves, a spiked belt, pink pants, and white disco boots. Personality Although he appeared to be serious in the first episode "The Picnic", Emperor Awesome appears to be a narcissistic, cocky, vain, and proud emperor. He seems to like to get tans (The Picnic). In "The Party Animal", it is revealed he destroys planets through excessive partying. Though his appearance in "My Fair Hatey" was brief, he seems to have become much more subdued during his time subjugated under Lord Dominator. Relationships 'Main' 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome have quite a rivalry. As revealed in "The Picnic", as they rival each other on trying to take over the universe. Lord Hater even punched Emperor Awesome off the moon with a Fist Fighter which proves how big a rivalry they have. In The Cool Guy, he did considered Hater to be cool and spend the whole day hanging out with him and gave him a new makeover. However they went to a planet that Peepers was about to takeover, Awesome picked on Peepers, but Peepers stood up to him and calling him a failure as a villain. Emperor Awesome was about to beat up Peepers, but then a furious Hater attacks Awesome instead thus turning them back to rivals once again. In The Bad Neighbors while hiding from Lord Dominator on a Cul De Sac planet, they began a feud to see who have the best yard and BBQ, to see who is the king of the Cul De Sac. 'Wander' Despite having seen each other in "The Picnic" and "The Fancy Party", in "The Party Animal", he suddenly has no idea who he is, so he challenges him to a dance off. Long story short, Wander kicks Awesome's butt, he gets mad. In "The Gift", however, he gets a poster from Wander saying how awesome he is and likes it, making their relationship seem a bit on and off. 'Sylvia' Ever since "The Fancy Party", Awesome has liked Sylvia, and although he got turned down by her twice, he won't stop trying though. In "The Party Animal", he is again attracted to Sylvia in the crowd of his concert even when she was dressed like a party-goer. He randomly called her "Rebecca", "Becks" and "B" out of affection. In "The Boy Wander", after Emperor Awesome is shirtless in the hot tub and after Wander left, Awesome got out of the hot tub in his bathing suit and asked "What's your hurry, Becks?" Sylvia left in disgust. 'Others' 'Fist Fighters' It is unknown how Awesome and the Fist Fighters feel about each other, but the Fist Fighters will do anything he says. But he can get annoyed with them, as revealed in "The Party Animal". 'Sourdough' Emperor Awesome tried flirting with the sandwich by saying "So, you're a sandwich now? I'm cool with that." but was promptly blasted by one of the guards. This was likely only to try to gain The Sandwiches power. Commander Peepers In The Cool Guy, it shows that he just thinks Peepers is a nerd and when he saw Peepers about invade a planet, he along with the people started to tease Peepers calling him a pipsqueak and a nerd. He got angry when Peepers said that Awesome has no real friends, ugly clothes and was a failure as a villain. This caused Awesome to push Peepers down and was about to beat him up until Hater intervened. Lord Dominator In The Rival, Emperor Awesome goes on Lord Dominator's ship and tries to get her to like him. He tricks her into letting him stay by convincing her he has a secret super weapon. Though, when Lord Dominator finds out the whole thing was a hoax to get her to try to like him, she covers him in a case of dry magma, and sends her bots to fight him and the fistfighters. He tried to escape to his ship but before he can take off Dominator blasts his ship with hers, completely blowing it up. The "Awesome" license plate is shown melting, while we hear insane laughter from Dominator in the background. He later was imprisoned by Dominator in My Fair Hatey, but managed to escape with the Watchdogs. But now shows signs of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and can't even say Dominator's name without getting completely freaked out. Background Information *Emperor Awesome is voiced Sam Riegel, who is known for voicing Donatello in the 2003 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, ''and also voices Something The So-and-So. *In France, he is called "Empereur Cool", which means, well: Emperor Cool, and his voice actor in French is Damien Locqueneux, who also sings the French theme song and is the French chorus in the show. *In Latin America, he is called "Emperador Asombroso", which means, "Amazing Emperor". *In Spain, he is called "Emperador Impresionante", which exactly means "Emperor Awesome". But impresionante also means "impressive". *In Dutch, he is called "Groothertog Gruwelijk", which means "Grand Duke Awesome". His title is changed from Emperor ("Keizer" in Dutch) to Grand Duke to make his name alliterate. * In Polish, he is called "Ekstra Władca" which means "Extra Ruler". * In Ukrainian, he is called "Імператор Крутяк" (Imperator Krutyak), which means "Emperor Cool Guy". *Emperor Awesome has a crush on Sylvia as shown in "The Fancy Party" and in "The Party Animal". *In "The Party Animal" it is revealed that he destroys planets through excessive partying. *"The Gift" and "My Fair Hatey" are the only episodes where Emperor Awesome appears but does not speak. *The storyboard artist, Mark Ackland has posted some plenty of concepts for various Wander Over Yonder background characters on his blog, revealing that Emperor Awesome did have four older designs for himself. http://pooptooth.blogspot.com/2014/12/wander-over-yonder-designs.html *Originally, Will Arnett was cast as Awesome, but he became unavailable, so Sam Riegel, who was supposed to be the temporary scratch vocals until Arnett recorded over the lines, was cast in the role. Arnett eventually was cast as Ryder. *Emperor Awesome was inspired by bootleg Masters of the Universe action figures, as said by Craig McCracken on his Tumblr page. Appearances 'Season 1 *"The Picnic" *"The Fancy Party" *"The Party Animal" *"The Gift" (no lines) Shorts *"The Big Finish" (heard mostly, but his boots are seen near the end) Season 2''' *"The Boy Wander" *"The Axe" (mentioned) *"The Loose Screw" (mentioned) *"The Cool Guy" *"The Battle Royale" *"The Eye on the Skull Ship" (mentioned) *"The Cartoon" *"The Rival" *"My Fair Hatey" (cameo) *"The Bad Neighbors" *"The Sick Day" (no lines) References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Emperor Awesome Category:Antagonists